Winchester & Sons
by MichiganStarKid16
Summary: I have been saying forever that every single Mumford and Sons song can be related somehow to Supernatural, and now I am proving it... A series of one-shot songfics starring Team Free Will, Destiel, and Mumfords.


**Title:** I Will Wait

**Characters:** Castiel, Dean Winchester

**Song:** I Will Wait, by Mumford & Sons on their album "Babel"

**Disclaimer**: I own absolutely nothing alright, not the song, not the characters, nothing, sorry.

**A/N: Please _please_ ignore typos and stuff, my editor has gone MIA, if you have seen her please contact me. Reward: 1 cookie.**

* * *

Castiel shows up at the bunker two weeks after the angels fell. He's dirty, bruised, bloody and depressed. Dean barely says his name before Cas throws himself heavy into Dean's arms. As Sam stumbles through the doorway, Dean hears Cas whisper, "I'm home now, I think it's going to be okay".

That's the only thing he says all week.

* * *

The first time Castiel hears of Dean Winchester; he's young. He's holding an older brother's hand as they stand on a beach watching a fish haul itself onto the shore.

"Don't step on that fish, Castiel," Says his older brother, "Big plans for that fish."

Castiel stares up at him in awe and asks, "What plans?"

His older brother smiles and kneels down in front of him, "That fish," he says "That fish's decedents will be Sam and Dean Winchester. And Dean Winchester will be Michael's Sword, righteous, pure, and he will save this world."

"Dean Winchester" Castiel parrots.

His older brother smiles again, and Castiel remembers thinking, "I will wait."

* * *

The second time he hears of Dean Winchester was just before Anna tore out her grace. He's standing with her, watching a group of seraphs whisper secretly among themselves.

"What are they talking about?" He asks Anna.

"I'm not sure, but we could find out." She turns to him, smiling in what could only be described as mischievously.

Castiel smiles back and Anna motions for him to silently follow her. Castiel obeys, he follows carefully, until they are both crouched, unseen, behind one of the older seraphs.

"Michael seems pleased, so it _must_ be him." They hear one of the seraphs say.

"Michael isn't always trustworthy," says the one Castiel and Anna are hiding behind, "He could be trying to fool us. Are you sure he was even conceived?"

"Of course he was," another snaps, "It's all the cupids have been talking about, 'their handiwork _finally_ coming in to play'. It's rather sickening."

Castiel looks at Anna with confusion and starts to ask "Who?" before he's interrupted by a soft cough in front of them. Both angels snap to look over at the source, but regret the choice to look when they see who it is.

"What are you two doing now?" Naomi hisses.

Anna stands up first to defend them, but her efforts to explain earn nothing but an exasperated sigh from Naomi. Castiel stands up next and begs on his knees for forgiveness, after all, all they wanted to do was help. He asks that she not punish them, but of course that is met with a harsh laugh, and then Castiel knows he's going to forget today.

As she drags them away, Castiel hears one of the seraphs sing, "Welcome to the world, Dean Winchester."

He doesn't remember it, but he thought "I will wait."

* * *

The next time; he sees Dean Winchester.

After years of fighting his way through hell, his wings are scorched and torn apart and he is ready to give up, but Castiel knows somewhere in his head, or in his heart, that he will find Dean Winchester if it kills him. Then he sees his soul. Brighter and more beautiful than anything he's ever seen before. Even through the hellfire and demons he sees Dean's soul so clearly. Like seeing a lighthouse in a storm, Castiel is relieved, all thoughts of giving up are banished from his mind. Only when he gets closer does he see that Dean has picked up the blade and doubt floods back into his mind. Castiel has come too far to fail, and Dean's soul is too bright to be a demon yet. So he tries.

"Dean Winchester" Castiel calls.

The blade drops from Dean's hand and Castiel is shocked.

"Dean" That's all he says before Dean is reaching out towards Castiel like a child, all traces of him as a demon washed away. Castiel smiles and grabs his shoulder, wrapping his grace around his soul as tightly as possible, painting the soul a brilliant color of gold. He feels Dean holding on to him with everything.

Castiel smiles triumphantly and yells, "Dean Winchester has been saved."

He thinks; "I will wait for you"

* * *

Four weeks after the angels fell, Castiel wakes with a start. His new dreams have been plagued with nightmares of water and purgatory, but this was something totally different, totally new. He had already forgotten most of the dream, but one sentence replayed in his quiet mind, _I have waited_, _I have waited_, _I have waited_.

Castiel glances at the blinking clock at his bedside, _3:45_, it blinks. He tosses the covers off his legs and rushes quietly out of his room and down the dark hallway to the door to Dean's.

_I have waited_, _I have waited_, _I have waited_.

Castiel knocks on Dean's door rather loudly and he's scared he's woken Sam, but the only noise he hears is shuffling inside Dean's room.

"If you're a demon or something please go away because I am too tired for your shit" He hears Dean mumble, and a wave a triumph washes over him.

Cas opens the door and slides in quietly as Dean sits up and looks at him with a fearful expression on his face, "Cas? Are you okay?"

_I have waited_, _I have waited_, _I have waited_.

For the first time since he arrived at the bunker, Castiel speaks, and the weakness of his own voice surprises him, but his words have purpose.

"Dean Winchester," he squeaks, "I am done waiting for you."

"Cas what-" are the only words Dean could say before Cas had run the length of his room and kissed him hard. The kiss was unpracticed, all teeth and purpose, and only lasted a moment before Castiel pulled away and started for the door.

"Cas wait!" Dean called after him.

Castiel wearily turned around, practically dreading the conversation about to follow.

"Get back here," Dean says, much to Cas' surprise, "You have no idea how long I have waited for you to do that."


End file.
